Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-32647310-20171208001857/@comment-32647310-20171208162808
@Tenshikeii I don't know if you caught any of my responses to other folks here, but just in case, I want to make it clear; I get it. I get that RNG can do an amazing job of wrecking things. I play tabletop RPGs and I have lost count of how many times I have been de-protagonized because I rolled like crap; despite my character's expertise, bonuses and other in-game factors that stack the deck in my favor it all came down to a single die-roll. And it can get frusterating when things just keep happening like that throughout the entire game-session (I've had nights where I didn't roll above double-digits on a 20-sider; every thing I tried was a spectacular failure in a not-at-all-fun way). It happens. If you noted in my initial post, I was quite clear that I was starting to feel *VERY* frusterated at the fact that despite me doing everything right, I just could not sink the Night Strait Princesses on Medium. To expand on this frusteration, my best efforts had all 7 ships show up green/yellow, get AS+, 2x full bomber LBAS and a decent Boss Support Shelling; the Princesses walked away with about 75 HP. And this was *after* I dropped the money to get 7x Hole-Punches and Repair Goddesses (2 of which activated along the way!). I was also *very* frusterated with my farming runs; I ended up getting duplicates of multiple ships that have a rather low drop-rate that I already have, while not getting ships I don't that have a much higher drop-rate (example: Ooyodo has a .5% drop rate on E1N L, while Katsuragi has a 2.2%; I got Ooyodo twice. By all rights, I should have gotten Katsuragi *before* even one Ooyodo, but that didn't happen) ...so I get it... I get where you're comming from regarding rewards or ship-routing. I like my carriers, I like specific carriers...I was saddened that I couldn't bring Graf, Ark or Amagi. I am sad that there is this anti-slow-ship bias that won't let me bring Jun'You when I want to bring a CVL. I'd like there to be a bit more variety with rewards (it seems to me that there just isn't a large number of CLs in comparison to CAs, for example)...and I have yet to get Yamato or Musashi... ...so I get it... However, my understanding of your perspective, and the perspectives of others that are salty, does not undermine my core arguement; if you aren't having fun, then why are you here? Because you spent money and/or time in the game is a poor reason to keep going on with something you do not find enjoyable. You may not drop another penny into the game, but you are continuing to throw your time away...time that will never get back and that you don't enjoy spending in the first place. It doesn't make any sense at all; the way I see it, you are pouring resources into an investment that is no longer giving returns. I'm not going to suggest that you need to just suck it up and find another way to have fun with this game. I will say that you should probably take a step back and re-evaluate why you continue to submit yourself to an activity that you do not find enjoyable, especially if you genuinely feel that there will be little to no return on your investment.